The Devil Hunter
by Yagami Kamito
Summary: Namikaze Naruto Sparda seorang Devil Hunter yang tidak menginginkan terlibat dengan Tiga Fraksi terpaksa harus terlibat karena pekerjaannya yang seorang Devil Hunter (Bad Summary)


The Devil Hunter

Disclaimer : I don't own all Naruto, Highschool DxD and Devil May Cry.

Rating : M (for language and mature content)

Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, and Romance

Warning : OOC, Typos, Miss-Typo, alur cepat, garing, gaje, Newbie, Harem, StrongNaru, (Maybe) GodlikeNaru, DLL.

Pair : Naruto X Harem

Summary : Namikaze Naruto Sparda seorang Devil Hunter yang tidak menginginkan terlibat dengan Tiga Fraksi terpaksa harus terlibat karena pekerjaannya yang seorang Devil Hunter (Bad Summary)

A/N : Saya adalah Author baru jadi mohon maaf jika fic ini jelek

In Devil Hunter Place

Terlihat Seseorang Pemuda Berambut Pirang Dengan Telanjang Dada Keluar dari kamar mandi dengan Keadaan masih basah.

KRING KRING

"Maaf Belum Dibuka Untuk Bisnis"Tutup Naruto Setelah Menjawab Telpon "Haa Aku Bahkan Belum Membuka Tokoku Tapi Sudah Ada Yang Menelepon"Lanjut Naruto Sambil Memakan Cup Ramen Yang Ada Di Atas Meja.

"Mungkin Aku Harus Jalan-Jalan Untuk Menenangkan Pikiranku"Terlihat Naruto Berjalan Keluar Setelah Memakai Jaket Birunya Hoodienya Dari Toko Menuju Ke Arah Hutan Kuoh Untuk Menenangkan Pikirannya Tapi Dia Malah Tersesat Di Sungai Setelah Dia MeneLusuri Sungai Itu Dia Menemukan Seseorang Yang Sedang Memancing.

"Oy Pak Tua Apa Kau Tidak Bosan Memancing Yang Sudah Jelas Kau Tidak Mendapatkan Ikan Sama Sekali?"Ujar Naruto Pada Orang Yang Dipanggilnya Dengan Sebutan Pak Tua.

"Siapa Yang Kau Panggil Pak Tua haa Dan Panggil Aku Azazel"Teriak Azazel Dengan Emosi Karena Melihat Siapa Yang Berani Memanggilnya Pak Tua Dan Ternyata Adalah Dia Adalah Sang Devil Hunter Atau Naruto.

"Tentu Saja Kau Siapa Lagi Malaikat Jatuh Yang Paling Mesum Benarkan Pak Tua?"Jawab Naruto Dengan Watados. "Aku Itu Tidak Mesum Tapi Super Mesum Hahaha"Ujar Azazel Dengan Bangga, 'Haa Mesum Kok Bangga'Batin Naruto Sweatdrop.

"Pas Sekali Kau Ada Disini Naruto Aku Ingin Memberimu Pekerjaan?"Ujar Azazel Sambil Tersenyum, "Dan Pekerjaan Apa Itu?"Tanya Naruto Dengan Nada Yang Tertarik, "Tidak Sulit Kau Hanya Harus Mengawasi Malaikat Jatuh Yang KuPerintah Untuk Mengawasi Seorang Bocah Mesum Yang Memiliki Sacred Gear, Bagaimana Apa Kau Mau?"Tanya Azazel Menunggu Jawaban Dari Naruto.

"Baiklah Aku Juga Sudah Bosan Menggagur Tidak Ada Job, Tapi Ada Bayarannyakan?Ujar Naruto Menerima Pekerjaan Dari Azazel.

"Bayaranmu Bisaku Atur"Ujar Azazel, "Oh Yah Kau Akanku Daftarkan Ke Sekolah Kuoh Untuk Mengawasinya"Lanjut Azazel.

"Baiklah Aku Akan Pergi Dulu Pak Tua Jaa"Ujar Naruto Smbil Pergi Menjauh.

TIME SKIP

Terlihat Naruto Dalam Perjalanan Ke Sokalah Barunya Dengan Seragam Kuoh Yang Terlihat Cocok Dengannya Dan Mendapatkan Tatapan Orang-orang Khususnya Kaum Hawa Yang Menatapnya Dengan Lapar Karena Ketampanannya Yang Seperti Seorang Berandal 'Tatapan Para Wanita Itu Membuatku Takut Saja Mereka Seperti Menelanjangiku Dengan Mata Meraka'Batin Naruto.

'Jadi Ini SMA Kuoh Cukup Besar Dan Sepertinya Ini Akan Menarik?'Batin Naruto Setelah Memasuki Gerbang Sekolah Dan Merasakan Banyak Sekali Aura Iblis.

Terlihat Naruto Tersesat Di Gedung Sekolah Yang Sangat Luas Ini, Setelah Berputar-Putar Naruto Menemukan Seseorang Dan Memutuskan Untuk Bertanya.

"Maaf Nona Boleh Aku Bertanya Ruang Kepala Sekoha DImana ya?"Tanya Naruto Dengan Sopan.

"Anda Siapa Ya Sepertinya Aku Tidak Pernah Melihatmu?"Tanya Wanita Itu.

"Oh Maaf Nama Saya Adalah Namikaze Naruto, Saya Adalah Murid Baru Disini"Jawab Naruto Dengan Senyum Menawannya.

"Namaku Adalah Souna Shitori Ketua Osis Di Akademi Kuoh Ini, Tadi Anda Mencari Ruang Kepala Sekolahkan Baiklah Biar Saya Antarkan"

Dalam perjalanan ke Ruang Kepala Sekola tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan "kita sudah sampai Namikaze-san"kata Souna dan benar kita sudah sampai dari papan yang bertuliskan Kepala Sekolah yang kulihat di samping Pintu masuk "Terima Kasih telah mengantarkan saya kesini Souna-San"Ujar Naruto Ramah "sama-sama Namikaze-san"Jawab Souna "dan tolong jangan panggil saya dengan sebutan Namikaze saya tidak suka ke Formalitasan cukup panggil saya Naruto saja"ujar Naruto "baiklah Naruto-san saya akan kembali kekelas saya, saya sudah terlambat"jawab Sona

Setelah Melihat Kepergian Sona Naruto Masuk Ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah Dan Mengetuk Pintu Kepala Sekolah.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk"Terdengar Suara Yang Mengintrupsi Untuk Masuk, Setelah Naruto Masuk Ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah Naruto Ditanyai "Oh Kau Ternyata Murid Pindahan Itu Ya?, Baiklah Kau MASUK Ke Kelas 3-B"Ujar Kepala Sekolah.

Setelah Naruto Keuar Dari Ruang Kepsek Naruto Langsung Pergi Ke Kelasnya Yang Tidak Jauh Dari Ruang Kepala Sekolah, Setelah Sampai Di Depan Kelas Naruto Menghela Nafas Dalam-Dalam Dan Mengetuk Pintu Kelas.

TOK TOK TOK

Setelah Beberapa Detik Pintu Kelas Terbuka Terlihat Sosok Guru Wanita Yang Cantik "Ya Ada Yang Bisa Saya Bantu"Ujar Guru Cantik Itu.

"Saya Namikaze Naruto, Saya Murid Baru Sensei"Ujar Naruto Memperkenalkan Diri..

"Ternyata Kau Murid Pindahan Itu Yah Baiklah Masuklah Dan Perkenalkan Dirimu"Perintah Sang Sensei.

"Ha'I Sensei"Jawab Naruto.

"Anak-Anak Kalian Kedatangan Murid Baru Silahkan Pekenalkan Diri Anda Namikaze-San"Ujar Sang Sensei.

"Namikaze Naruto Salam Kenal"Ujar Naruto 'Hah Ternyata Aku Sekelas Dengan Akeno Dan Rias'Batin Naruto Setelah Melihat Seisi Kelas.

"KYAA dia Tampan Sekali Apalagi Kumis Kucing Yang Di pipinya Terkesan Imut"

"Tapi Kelihatannya Dia Seperti Anak Berandalan"

"Iya Dia Mungkin Anak Berandalan Sampai Pindah Sekolah"Ujar Para Murid

"Baiklah Namikaze-San Silahkan Duduk Di Sebelah Himejima-San, Himejima-San Tolong Angkat Tanganmu"Terlihat Wanita Bersurai DarkBlue Diikat Pony Tail Yang Mengangkat Tangannya "Baiklah Silahkan Duduk Namikaze-San"Perintah Sang Sensei.

"Perkenalkan Nama Saya Namikaze Naruto"Ujar Naruto Smabil Memperkenalkan Diri Kepada Wanita Disampingnya.

"Perkenalkan Saya Himejima Akeno Dan Salam Kenal"Ujar Akeno Dengan Senyum Palsu.

Issei POV

"ano, hyoudo-kun, aku menyukaimu! Jadilah pacarku?"

Bias kau bayangkan?aku di tembak oleh rambut hitam cewek cantik banget?.

Aku cubit pipi kiri dan kananku untuk mengetahui apakah ini betul atau hanya mimpi. Aku pun terdiam dan melihat gadis yang tertawa akan reaksiku, yang baru aju temukan namanya amino yuuma-chan gadis cantik yang ternyata satu sekolah denganku. Tubuhnya yang sempurna itu, terkadang membuat air liurku ingin jatuh. Apalagi.. Oppainya yang besar itu. Namun aneh, mengapa orang secantik ini tidak pernahku lihat?

Bah, biarlah. Yang penting sekarang aku punya pacar. Aku gak sabar nunjukin pada mereka. Tentu saja mereka cemburu berat denganku.

Tapi kembali ke topic.

Ya tuhan dia sangat menggemaskan sampai aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama!

Hatiku pun berdebar-debar, ini adalah pertama kalinya gadis mengatakan perasaanya pada dirinya dan bukanya gadis biasa, gadis yang dihadapanya adalah apa yang dibilang mirip seperti malaikat, dia memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik dan tubuh yang sangat molek.

Dan saat itu, aku menjadi pria dengan pacar yang sangat cantik, membuat matsuda dan motohama cemburu tingkat dewa.

Aku sangat kasihan pada mereka yang tetap sebagai tuan jones. Sedengkan aku dengan pacarku disisiku. Menemaniku dan memeluk erat tanganku bak layaknya pengantin baru. Aduh lembut amat sih. Dan hari bagai surge dimulai denganku.

Dan, pada kencan pertamaku telah dating.

Sampai kedatangan Yuuma-chan, kami pun berkencan dengan senangnya sampai melupakan waktu hingga sore, saat itulah dengan berat hati aku harus mengakhiri kencanku dengan Yuuma-chan. Kesenangan tersebut membuatku semakin cinta dengannya. Dan entah knapa, keinginanku untuk melakukan hale chi semakin berkurang.

Munkin karena aku mencintainya dan tidak ingin membuat hubungan kami terburu. Aku akan melakukannya jika Yuuma-chan benar-benar mau.

"Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan Issei-kun"

Itulah yang dikatakan Yuuma-chan padaku. Dengan senyum bagaikan putrid. Dan aku pun tersenyum melihatnya. Pipiku memerah, karena hal seperti ini tidak biasa bagiku.

Sialan Yuuma-chan imut banget.

"hey Issei-kun"

"y-yaa Yuuma-chan"jawabku dengan senang hati. Menunggu apa yang dikatakan oleh bidadari didepanku ini. Dia pun terdiam ditempatnya. Tak terasa aku juga menghentikan langkahku.

"bisakah kau mati untukku?"

Aku mungkin salah dengar. Ya kurasa begitu. Jadi aku Tanya kembali kepada Yuuma-chan, untuk mengkonfirmasinya. Namun….

"bisakah kau mati untukku?"

Dia katakana kembali, sambil tertawa. Perkataanya sangat tidak masuk akal sekali. Apakah ia bercanda….

Dan saat itulah aku melihat perubahan drastic darinya. Sepasang sayap bagaikan malaikat tapi kenapa sayapnya warna hitam kelam bukanya putih terang seperti film yang pernahku tonton?. Pakaiannya yang imut berubah pakaian BDSM yang sering kulihat

Dari video mesum kawanku yang sering kulihat. Dan perlukan kubilang.

Bahwan Yuuma-chan bertambah seksi?- ah dasar hormone masa muda. Ini bukan saatnya untuk berpikir mesum.

Yang lebih penting, aku hanya terpaku terpaku tidak bias bergerak. Apa yang terjadi?

Dan saat itu aku merasakan. Benda asing yang telah bersatu dengan tubuhku. Mengapa mulutku merasakan darah? Mengapa rasa sakit muncul didadaku? Dan dengan gemetar, aku kemudian melihat benda bercahaya yang menembus dadaku…..

Rasa sakit. Apakah aku dipermainkan selama ini? Hatiku serasa hancur. Air mata mulai muncul diujung mataku. Aku menatap gadis yang mulai kucintai itu.

"Y, yuuma.. me,mengapa?"meskipun susah. Namun aku tetap berbicara.

Ekspresi Yuuma kemudian berubah menjadi terhibur.

"itu tadi menyengkan bermain pacaran sperti anak kecil denganmu. Maaf Issei-kun jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan tuhan yang memberimu sacred gear karena kau akan berbahaya pada tuanku. Jadi sebelum kau jadi masalah dimasa yang akan datang, aku harus menyingkirkanmu"ujar Raynare dengan tatapan kasihan.

Hanya itulah yang aku katakana sebelum aku terjatuh tidak berdaya. Mataku terasa berat. Terasa… hampa.

Issei POV END

Tiba tiba suara pun terdengar dari kesunyian malam.

"Tadinya aku ingin pulang, namun sepertinya masalah tak akan lepas dariku, ini membosankan". Terdengar dari kegelapan malam. Bayangan orang itu pun mulai dekat hingga bias terlihat dengan samar-samar.

Orang tersebut adalah seorang pemuda memakai jaket bewarna biru dengan baju berwarna merah (A/N : seperti baju yang dipakai Nero Di DMC 4) "siapa kau..?" Tanya Raynalle dengan kemarahan yang mulai muncul. Seorang saksi merupakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin dia lepaskan pada saat ini. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu tentang kejadian ini.

"Fufufufu itu bukan urusanmu Fallen Angel yang cantik"jawab pemuda yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Namun melihat kelancangannya tersebut membuat Raynalle semakin marah. Jadi tanpa memakan waktu lama, Raynalle menciptakan tombak cahaya lagi dan melemparkannya kearah Naruto.

"hahaha Rasakan itu Manusia Renda~~"omongan Raynalle tercekat setelah melihat musuhnya masih berdiri dan bukannya mati "Auh itu sakit tau" ternyata tombak cahaya itu tidak membunuh musuhnya dan malah tombak itu malah menancap pada perut musuhnya.

"senjata apapun yang kau gunakan tidak akan berguna padaku cantik"jawab pemuda itu dengan melepaskan tombak cahaya yang menusuk perutnya dan menunjukkan seringainya.

"Kurang ajar"teriak Raynalle "jika tidak berhasil dengan tombak cahaya maka dengan serangan jarak dekat" tambah Raynalle yang terbang menuju Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan saat ingin memukul pemuda lancang itu, ia menemukan kedua tangannya dipegang dengan kasar.

Naruto tanpa banyak tenaga, kemudian mulai menghempaskan Raynalle ketanah dan kemudian melemparnya kembali keAir mancur taman.

Raynalle meskipun merasak benturan yang menyakitkan tersebut kemudian mulai bangun dengan berusaha keras. Dan matanya melebar ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto selanjutnya.

"QuickSilver"bisik Naruto, seketika itu gerakan Raynalle melambat dan bukan hanya Raynalle tapi semua yang ada ditaman ikut melambat dan Raynalle melirik kesampingnya, dan menemukan musuhnya berada disampingnya dengan menodongkan DuaPistol Kembar yang berbeda warna yang diarahkan kekepalanya.

"Untungnya hari ini aku sedikit malas membunuh sampah sepertimu..entah apatujuanmu membunuh Issei, kau piker kau siapa membunuh seseorang seenak jidatmu. Alasanku tidak membunuhmu karena pemuda yang disebelah sana dalam keadaan sekarat,dan jika aku melihatmu menyerang manusia"wajah Naruto kemudian berubah menjadi dingin tidak seperti sifatnya yang tadi, dan membuat Raynalle ketakutan

"aku akan mencabik-cabikmu tanpa sisa"

Raynalle tidak diberi tau dua kali dan kekuatan musuh yang tidak diketahui dan tidak bias terbunuh, dia tidak akan menang melawan pria didepannya. Dia pun langsung terbangdengan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sigh.. aku harus melakukan apa kepadamu Issei, apa dia sudah mati akan kucek dia tapi dengan apa.. Aha" setelah menyusuri sekitarnya dia menemukan apa yang dicarinya yaitu ranting dan menusuk-nusukkan kedada Issei.

Setelah menusuk-nusukkan ranting pohon kedada Issei tidak ada hasilnya, NIHIL. "Dan kalian yang bersembunyi bias kalian menolong bocah mesum ini aku tau kalian Iblis".

"Bagaimana kau tau kalo kami mengawasimu dan kami ini Iblis?"Tanya wanita berambut merah, "itu tidak penting dan tolong selamatkan bocah ini"mohon Naruto. "Baiklah aku akan menghidupkannya sebagai bidak iblisku"balas wanita berambut mrah yang diketahui bernama Rias Gremory dan yang disampingnya Akeno Himejima, "8 bidak pion menarik"tambahnya.

"baiklah aku ingin bertanya kepadamu sebenarnya kau itu makhluk apa aku merasakan ada dua pancaran aura darimu"Tanya Rias. "aku adalah manusia setengah Iblis".dan "aku akan memberimu proposal apakau mau menjadi bidak ibl~..". "tidak aku tidak mau dan sampai jumpa"potong naruto dan pergi seenak jidatnya.

Setelah pergi jauh dari kelompok Rias

"Haa hari ini adalah hari yang mereportkan bagaimana besoknya mungkin tambah merepotkan haa"

TBC(Tubercolosis)

A/N : ini adalah perbaikan dari Naruto The Devil Sparda, oh yah dan disini naruto bias mati loh meskipun kebal tapi dia masih punya kelemahan. Baikalah akan aku beri profil Naruto

Namikaze Naruto Sparda

Pekerjaan : Devil Hunter

Makhluk : Manusia setengah Iblis

Penampilan : bias dilihat di FBku namanya 'Reza No HakuRyuuKou' *promosi FB #PLAAK*

Kekuatan : QuickSilver : Hanya bisa dipakai satu kali sehari

: Trickster

: GunSlinger

:SwordMaster

:RoyalGuard

Yang lainnya masih rahasia

Devil Hand : Red Queen

: Rebellion

: Ebony & Evory

: Coyote-A

Sudah itu saja profil Naruto.

Thankz Zillion *niru gaya Galerian-senpai :P*

RNR Please….


End file.
